Ravenpaw vs Tigerclaw
by Spotty1
Summary: When Ravenpaw turned to face his 'mentor', he realized that nothing than fury and hatred blazed in the tom's amber eyes.


**Okay, if you haven't read 'Into the Wild', then read and then read this. Pretty much what I think would've happened if Firepaw and Graypaw hadn't gotten Ravenpaw out of ThunderClan before Tigerclaw killed him. And sorry if there's some inaccurate stuff. **

The small black apprentice laid curled in the apprentices' den, still sore from his wounds during the battle, but Spottedleaf said he'd be okay to go back to training now. The sky was black, the spirits of StarClan watching over the camp, and the only light was the almost full moon glowing brightly. The Gathering would be tomorrow night, and Ravenpaw was planning to announce to the rest of the Clan how Redtail really died before the cats left. But Tigerclaw, his mentor, didn't want him to, knowing if the Clan knew how Redtail died, he'd be exiled and unable to take over ThunderClan.

Suddenly, Ravenpaw's ear twitched at a sudden sound and silence of the camp. He slowly blinked open his amber eyes and looked around the dark den, before trying to sleep again. But he nearly jumped out of his pelt when he felt a paw prod him. He let out a yelp, but was immediately silenced by a tail covering his mouth. "T-Tigerclaw?" Ravenpaw meowed, shocked. "Shut it, apprentice! I don't want you waking the other cats! Now, come with me." Tigerclaw meowed in a low voice. The huge dark-brown tabby tom then headed out of the den, but stopped when he noticed Ravenpaw still in the den, shakily and fearfully backing away. "C'mon, Ravenpaw, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you if that's what you're thinking." Tigerclaw meowed in a fake friendly, loving kind of tone.

Ravenpaw hesitated for a second, before shakily padding towards him. It wasn't until they were halfway away from the camp that Ravenpaw asked where they were going. "Oh, I'm just doing a favor for Firepaw and Graypaw. They told me to take you to the Twolegplace." Tigerclaw explained. Ravenpaw nodded uneasily, but was shocked when they abruptly stopped about a tree-length from the Thunderpath. "W-What're you doing?" Ravenpaw asked, getting nervous again. "Oh, my paws are a little sore, that's all. And by the way, may I ask you something? Did…did you really tell Firepaw and Graypaw about Redtail's murder?" he asked. "W-Why do you wanna know? W-What're you gonna do?" Ravenpaw asked, feeling ready to runaway. "Oh, just wondering." Tigerclaw replied. "Y-Yeah, I-I did…y-you already knew that! R-Remember, you-you called me a traitor…b-because of it?" the apprentice replied.

Tigerclaw paused for a moment, nodding slowly, then said, "Yeah, and I said it because it's true!" Ravenpaw knew now what he was planning and the apprentice immediately ran across the Thunderpath, safely making it to the other side while Tigerclaw narrowly missed being hit by a monster while chasing him. But realizing he was currently in ShadowClan territory, Ravenpaw didn't dare to move as Tigerclaw appeared in front of him. "O-Okay, fine, Tigerclaw! I won't be a coward anymore, I won't be weak and I'll fight you! Got it?" Ravenpaw challenged. "Fine, apprentice, you'll just die slower!" Tigerclaw growled.

He then sprang at Ravenpaw, but he immediately leapt forwards causing Tigerclaw to land behind him. When Ravenpaw turned to face his 'mentor', he realized that nothing than fury and hatred blazed in the tom's amber eyes. Tigerclaw then leapt at him, slashing his face, but Ravenpaw dodged him when he tried to deal a second powerful blow. Ravenpaw then reared up and slashed Tigerclaw's shoulder, causing him to lose his footing for a moment, but he quickly regained it and pinned down the black cat, raking his long, powerful claws down the apprentice's sides. Ravenpaw let out screeches of agony fought to get out of Tigerclaw's grip, but couldn't. The huge warrior then raised his claws to deal a killing blow, but Ravenpaw hastily forced himself to move to the side a bit causing Tigerclaw to do nothing more than rake up a chunk of earth.

Ravenpaw then struggled again until he was loose then raced more into the depths of ShadowClan territory, only for Tigerclaw to tear open his shoulder, causing him to collapse onto his side. Ravenpaw went to get back up, but Tigerclaw sank his claws into Ravenpaw's side again, holding him down. Ravenpaw then let out a gasp of fear as Tigerclaw sank his fangs into his throat.

Ravenpaw let out yowls of again, hoping at least some ShadowClan cat at least_ might _try to help him. But it wasn't long until his yowls broke off into choked coughs and he started coughing up blood onto the grass. Realizing it was finally over for Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw let him go, staring at the blood-soaked apprentice for a few moments, before turning tail and padding away.

Lucky for him, Ravenpaw was killed in ShadowClan territory, so any ThunderClan cats would probably think a ShadowClan warrior murdered him.

**Well, I read this over after I finished and it was way better than I expected. And this is just a one-shot, but if enough people like it I might and another chapter or two, IDK. Anyways, remember to review! XD**


End file.
